Night of Crimes V - Das Versteck
BoneEater Nachdem Stella und BoneEater fast eine halbe Stunde lang durch die verwinkelten, schattigen Gassen Manhattans geirrt waren, fanden sie endlich ein altes, verlassenes Hotel, das vor den Blicken neugieriger Passanten geschützt war. Schnell und unauffällig kletterten sie durch eines der zerbrochenen Fenster hinein. "Mann, ist es hier staubig!", bemerkte Stella, während sie versuchte, einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken. BoneEater dagegen sagte nichts, sondern sah sich aufmerksam um und musterte den Raum misstrauisch. Offenbar befanden sie sich in einem der Gästezimmer des Hotels, denn es gab ein Bett, einen kleinen Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode und einen Wandspiegel. Die Möbel wirkten ziemlich alt und verwahrlost, denn sie waren von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und der Spiegel hatte einen großen Riss, der ihn längst in zwei Hälften teilte. Als BoneEater das Bett entdeckte, hob er Vladimir wieder auf und legte ihn behutsam darauf, wobei er aufpasste, dass er ihn nicht versehentlich verletzte. Danach drehte er sich zu Stella um und schaute sie fragend an. "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?!" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und für einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Diesmal konnte sie den Ausdruck der Enttäuschung in BoneEaters Augen deutlich erkennen und bekam daraufhin ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Hey", begann sie vorsichtig, "Ähm... tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, ehrlich! Es ist nur so ... es war das erste Mal, dass mir jemand so was wie Zuneigung gezeigt hat. Deshalb bin ich einfach total überrascht gewesen." Sie ging vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand als Zeichen der Versöhnung aus. "Verzeihst du mir?" Diesmal war BoneEater derjenige, der vor Erstaunen für einen Moment wie versteinert dastand. Doch dann flüsterte er erleichtert: "Ja!" Stella hätte schwören können, unter seiner Schädelmaske ein breites Lächeln zu erkennen. Allerdings erwiderte er ihren Händedruck nicht, sondern zog sie dicht zu sich heran und schob seine Maske ein wenig nach oben. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten, und Stella schloss die Augen ... ... als aus dem Nebenraum plötzlich ein dumpfes Poltern ertönte. Vladimir Die Straße, das Sonnenlicht, der Clown - all das war verschwunden. Stattdessen fand ich mich in einem altmodischen, prunkvollen Saal wieder. Über mir hing ein gigantischer, prachtvoller Kronleuchter von der Decke und auch sonst war der Raum über und über mit teuren Kunstwerken, aufwendigen Wand - und Deckenmalereien, Edelsteinen und kostbaren Möbeln bestückt. Der Duft von köstlichem Essen und erlesenen Weinsorten erfüllte die Luft, doch seltsamerweise verspürte ich keinen Hunger. Überall um mich herum standen gut aussehende, wohlhabende Gäste, die ausgelassen miteinander schwatzten, aus ihren vergoldeten Weingläsern tranken oder sich am riesigen Büffet bedienten. Auf irgendeine Weise kam mir dieser Saal mit all den Gästen ... bekannt vor. Leicht nervös drehte ich mich um und verließ unbemerkt den Saal. Ich stand nun in einem langen, dunklen Flur, der ebenfalls prachtvoll dekoriert war. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich tat, kamen all die Erinnerungen zurück, die mich mit diesem Ort verbanden. Als ich schließlich eine Tür am anderen Ende des Flurs erreichte, traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Dies war die Residenz meiner Eltern. Mein ehemaliges Zuhause. Mir dämmerte, dass ich alles, was ich gerade tat, schon mal erlebt hatte. Vor genau 130 Jahren. Bei diesem Gedanken bekam ich eine Gänsehaut. '' ''Nach kurzem Zögern drehte ich den Türknauf um und betrat mit lautlosen Schritten den dunklen Raum, der sich vor mir auftat. Ich erkannte ihn trotz der Finsternis sofort wieder: Es war mein ehemaliges Schlafgemach. Alle Möbel standen unverändert an ihrem Platz und das Fenster war wie immer leicht geöffnet. Da dieser Raum im 4. Stock lag, mussten wir nie mit Einbrechern rechnen, da die Residenz von einem tiefen Wassergraben und hohen Mauern umgeben war. Ich sah mich ein wenig in meinem Zimmer um, wobei immer wieder glückliche, aber auch traurige Erinnerungen hochkamen. Auf meinem kunstvoll geschnitzten Nachttisch entdeckte ich im Mondschein das gezeichnete und eingerahmte Portrait einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau, die mir erschreckend bekannt vorkam. Als ich das Bild umdrehte und den Namen las, der dort stand, begann mein Herz plötzlich zu rasen und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. '' ''Es war ein Bild von Natalia, meiner einstigen Geliebten. Dem Mädchen, in das ich mich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Derjenigen, die von einem Unbekannten qualvoll gefoltert und ermordet worden war. Nur sie war der Grund, warum ich all diese Menschenseelen sammelte. Denn wenn ich ihr die Seelen von exakt 666 Menschen opferte, konnte ich sie aus dem Reich der Toten zurückholen und für immer mit ihr vereint sein. Auf einmal bemerkte ich neben mir eine Bewegung in den Schatten. Ruckartig drehte ich den Kopf und schaute mich erschrocken um, doch da war nichts. Jedenfalls glaubte ich das. Doch als ich langsam auf das geöffnete Fenster zuging, hörte ich hinter mir das leise Knarzen der Holzdielen unter dem großen, aufwendig gemusterten Teppich. Ich blieb stehen und hielt die Luft an, um selbst keinen Lärm zu verursachen, und lauschte nach weiteren verdächtigen Geräuschen. '' ''So stand ich fast fünf Sekunden lang da, und wollte mich wieder umdrehen, da ich nichts gehört hatte, als mich plötzlich zwei schlanke, eiskalte Hände packten - eine am Hals und eine am rechten Arm - und eine Stimme in mein Ohr flüsterte: "Du kannst nicht weglaufen. Dein Blut gehört mir!" Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei lange, spitze Zähne in meine Pulsader bohrten und ich schrie vor Schmerz und Schock laut auf. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, mich zu befreien, doch dadurch wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Der Fremde verstärkte seinen Griff und begann, mir das Blut aus meinem verletzten Hals zu saugen. Ich spürte, wie ich mit jeder Sekunde müder und schwächer wurde, und meine Schreie waren inzwischen nur noch ein leises Wimmern. Schließlich wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen und ich wachte wieder in der Realität auf. '' Sinistra "W-wo bin ich?!", fragte Vladimir verwirrt, als er sich in dem dunklen, staubigen Hotelzimmer wiederfand. Zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er Stella, die neben ihm stand und sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. "Vladimir! Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht!", meinte sie erleichtert und lächelte. "BoneEater und ich haben durch Zufall dieses verlassene Hotel entdeckt. Hier werden wir wahrscheinlich so lange untertauchen, bis dieser ... Laughing Jack nicht mehr nach uns sucht." "Moment mal - sagtest du ''verlassenes Hotel?!" "Ähm ... ja." "Wie heißt dieses Hotel?!" "Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Ich glaub, es war irgendwas mit Sunset ''oder so ähnlich..." "Das ''Red Sunset Hotel!", rief Vladimir und lachte überrascht und erleichtert auf. "Was für ein perfekter Zufall! Denn genau hier", fuhr er mit gesenkter Stimme fort, "im Keller dieses Hotels, bewahre ich all die Seelen auf, die ich bereits gefangen habe! Dieser Ort ist mein Geheimversteck!" Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte er verwundert: "Wo ist denn eigentlich BoneEater?!" "Er ist kurz ins Nebenzimmer gegangen, weil von dort ein seltsames Poltern zu hören war. Vermutlich war es nur eine streunende Katze oder ein Einbrecher ..." "Ein Einbrecher?!" Entsetzt sprang Vladimir vom Bett auf und rannte auf die Zimmertür zu. "Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass die Seelen verschwinden! Los, beeil dich!" "Aber vielleicht war es ja gar kein Einbrecher ...!", erwiderte Stella, doch der Vampir war bereits aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und rannte zum nächstliegenden Raum. Stella blieb somit nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. BoneEater Langsam und lautlos näherte sich BoneEater dem Fremden, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte und sich gerade leise fluchend vom Boden aufrappelte. Offenbar war er über eine der hervorstehenden Holzdielen gestolpert, die auch in den anderen Räumen am Boden angebracht waren. BoneEater stellte fest, dass es sich bei dem Fremden um einen jungen Mann mit pechschwarzen, zerzausten Haaren handelte, der einen schneeweißen Hoodie, eine schwarze Jeans und schwarze Sneaker trug. Außerdem hielt er in der rechten Hand ein langes, blutbespritztes Messer. Ehe es der Fremde schaffte, richtig aufzustehen, stürzte BoneEater sich von hinten auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Fremde schrie wütend auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, während er versuchte, sich aus BoneEaters Würgegriff zu befreien. "Lass mich los, du Bastard!", knurrte er zornig und versuchte, BoneEater in die Magengegend zu treten, doch er wehrte die Attacke mühelos ab. Zum ersten Mal konnte er das Gesicht des Fremden sehen: unnatürlich bleiche Haut, schwarz umrandete Augen mit stechend weißer Iris und in die Wangen eingeritzte Mundwinkel, die ihn so aussehen ließen, als würde er ununterbrochen lächeln. Kurz gesagt: BoneEater hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Genau in diesem Moment flog die Zimmertür auf und Vladimir und Stella stürmten herein. Als sie den Fremden sahen, der von BoneEater am Boden festgehalten wurde, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen und wagten kaum, zu atmen. "Ist was?!", fragte BoneEater verwundert, als er Stellas entsetzten und panischen Blick bemerkte. "W-weißt du denn gar nicht, wer das ist?!", hauchte sie mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen und machte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt nach hinten. BoneEater schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag mal, bist du behindert?!", schimpfte der Fremde ihn an, "Warum kennst du mich nicht?!" "Ich bin nicht behindert", erwiderte BoneEater gelassen, "Aber wie wäre es wenn du mir einfach deinen Namen sagen würdest, bevor ich deinen dünnen Hals zerquetsche?!" "Also gut", meinte der Fremde genervt und warf BoneEater einen vernichtenden Blick zu, "Mein Name ist Jeff. Aber die, die mich kennen, nennen mich meistens Jeff the Killer. Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Kreaturen